Atiyoto AY86 (Toyota AE86)
The AE86 generation of the Toyota Corolla Levin and Toyota Sprinter Trueno is a small, lightweight coupe or hatchback introduced by Toyota in 1983 as part of the fifth generation Toyota Corolla lineup. For the purpose of brevity, the insider-chassis code of "AE86" depicts the 1600 cc RWD model from the range. In classic Toyota code, the "A" represents the engine that came in the car (4A series), "E" represents the Corolla, "8" represents the fifth generation (E80 series) and "6" represents the variation within this generation. The Levin has fixed-headlights, and the Trueno has retractable headlights, both could be hatchback or coupe. The export model name Corolla covers both variations. The AE86 (along with the lower spec 1,452 cubic centimetres (1.452 L) AE85 and 1587 cc SR5 versions) was rear wheel drive (unlike the front wheel drive CE80, EE80 and AE82 models), and is among the last rear-drive cars of its type, at a time when most passenger cars were being switched to front-drive. In 1987, there was a limited edition model of the AE86 called "Black Limited" that served as a send-off model before the AE86 chassis was replaced later that year by the front wheel drive AE92 Corolla/Sprinter range. The engine is an in-line four cylinder 4A-GE 16 valve engine. While it's a great car for drifters, the average acceleration and top speed make it a tough sell for people who race a lot The car has a design that represents a Sprinter Trueno, however, the pop-up headlights were not present when the car was released. It has been added now. Max Speed 199-201 MS. Not the fastest of cars. Acceleration 0-60 = 3-3.5 seconds (relatively slower to others). Braking The Braking is extremely good Handling The Handling value is considered to be good. 0.65 is higher than the average handling value currently among Land Vehicles. But when drift tires are added, it transforms into a drifting beast, but it also becomes difficult to control, and it spins out a lot. Information is based on personal experience and calculation of estimates, and might be subject to change in the future Max Speed With maximum upgrades the AE86 can reach speeds up to 171MPH without the help of nitrous, and when pushed to its limits using Rocket Fuel, the average car will reach 282MPH given enough time on a straight road.(Can reach over 300MPH when upgraded enough!) 'Acceleration' A fully upgraded version of the AE86 can reach its top speed at 8-10 seconds without the help of nitrous. With Rocket fuel installed, it can reach top speed in 5-7 seconds. While not recommended for Drag Racing, it's fast enough to recover from drifting and crashes in a quick turn Braking The brakes at fully upgraded (Racing) are good enough that the car will come to a full stop at 1-2.5 seconds. Handling As with other cars, the handling value can be increased for terrain specific. Meaning you can not increase the overall value. Adding drift tires is recommended as it will turn into a really good drifting machine and you can drift much better. * The main character of the anime and manga Initial D, Takumi Fujiwara, uses his father's AE86 Trueno Apex Hatchback for racing and making his tofu deliveries. Also in Initial D, Itsuki Takeuchi drives an AE85 Levin, mistaken for an AE86, and Wataru Akiyama drives a turbocharged (later converted to supercharged) AE86 Corolla Levin. Later on in the series, Shinji Inui drives the Notchback coupe version of the AE86 Trueno, but not before the Fake Takumi drives his own AE86 Trueno. A Corolla Levin AE86 also made a brief cameo in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift and Fast and Furious 4. * The Sprinter Trueno and Corolla Levin are featured in the racing video games series Gran Turismo and Forza Motorsport (excluding the Corolla Levin), Tokyo Xtreme Racer for the Sega Dreamcast (which was later made to PS1 & PS2 for other TXR titles), Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V as the Karin Futo (modelled based on the Corolla Levin). A modified AE86 Trueno similar to the one depicted in Initial D (starting with Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec) appears only in Gran Turismo. * The American market AE86 GT-S is featured as oldest and least powerful of the lot, nonetheless equally competitive and a car of choice, in Need for Speed: Underground 2. The Toyota AE86 also appears in Need for Speed: The Run and can be used in challenges and multiplayer events. It also appears in Need for Speed: World, Need for Speed: Pro Street, Need for Speed (2015) and Need For Speed: Carbon. * This is currently the only car that is able to do a burnout. Category:Sport Category:Specifications Needed Category:Under Construction